


fragments of my skull

by perfectteeth



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectteeth/pseuds/perfectteeth
Summary: “Where’d you go?”doing whippets on a roof but like in a cute way
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	fragments of my skull

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck this is i just got bored and sappy at 4am

“Where’d you go?”

Mikey attempts to drag himself down, blinking up at the ether. He’s threadbare, frayed around the edges, but he’s there. Not really shattered yet, not at all, but he has to grip the sound of his brother’s chalk-dust laugh a little more than he’d like to, has to strain his eyes, giving himself a headache as if that will help him come down. As if coming down is even the goal at this point. He’s not entirely sure what the goal is, to begin with. If there even is one, ever was. 

Mikey flaps his hand vaguely, snatching the joint from Gerard’s fingers and passing the bottle of Reddi Whip. He doesn’t respond. Gerard knows the answer, knows he didn’t go anywhere, knows he doesn’t go places when they do this, not like Gerard does. Doesn’t see things, doesn’t feel that rush of euphoria. Definitely doesn’t go anywhere. Mikey doesn’t even really go, and Gerard knows this because he’s told him. He knows that for Mikey, it’s more like turning off, like the dull papery hum that television makes when it shuts down in a power outage. He also knows that Mikey likes it that way. Mikey’s certain that Gerard only asks to hear him admit it.

Gerard giggles, hollow and dry, as if that’s an answer in itself, as if it wasn’t the one he wanted, and he takes a long hit from the can. They’re out on the roof, and it’s 4am. On a school night, Mikey’s brain supplies. Gerard doesn’t care about school nights, though, and Mikey doesn’t really either, hasn’t for a long time. Or maybe it’s more that he doesn’t have a choice, when Gerard clambers into his bedroom drunk, laughing like a maniac, shaking him awake with a “Mikey, Mikey, come with me. Mikes, let’s go, let’s go sailing,” like going sailing is some inside joke, something that they alone understand, but after all these years Mikey still has no fucking idea what he’s talking about.

That’s probably the point.

It scares him, sometimes, how well he knows Gerard. How little he knows him at the same time, how he knows him better than anyone else ever could and how he can’t communicate how much less he knows about him as a consequence. Mikey watches him as he takes a second hit, thinks about how his hair looks like black paint dripping down his face, like gasoline. Reaches a finger out to touch it, just to make sure, revelling in the way Gerard barely reacts.

He silently tells Mikey he’s beautiful for the thousandth time. Wordless, just a tilt to his lip, water breathing behind his pupils. Mikey doesn’t go anywhere, doesn’t see anything, but he has this. He sees Gerard, the blood, the bones below his flesh, muscles, becomes an extension of him, or maybe just aware that he is, always has been, an extension of threads pulled taught between their lungs, tight, almost suffocating. In these moments he swears they’re telepathic, not through language, not words, something else, moreso-

“Telekinesis.”

Gerard whispers with a grin, and for a moment Mikey can’t tell if he’s been thinking out loud or if Gerard really is psychic. Their fingers are laced, look like gnarled roots bursting up through the earth, clawing their way into existence, into your sightline. 

He only becomes aware that it’s raining on the roof in the moment that Gerard laughs loudly, looking up at the sky, head raised, and Mikey remembers church as kids, remembers taking communion, and would anyone save them now? 

Did they even really need to be saved?


End file.
